User talk:Portugues
__TOC__ Maps Do you have Photoshop? — Hellerick 12:53, 9 August 2009 (UTC) :Unfortuntely I can't find the file of the map of Natal (I guess it died with my last Windows), but I've found two maps of San Lorenzo: :*http://rapidshare.com/files/265449414/Map-WFB.psd.html :*http://rapidshare.com/files/265449723/Map-Division.psd.html :Open them and look at how they are done. Both files have several paths and layers. First I drew the vector paths (for state boundaries, water bodies, departmets boundaries, and municipalities), then I made layers based on them using "fill path" and "stroke path" commands. One little trick is that you should make maps larger than you need. E.g. these ones are two times larger than I intended them to be, when you reduce their size they look better than when they were this size from the very beginning. — Hellerick 13:39, 9 August 2009 (UTC) Calculating Map Area in Photoshop (For Photoshop CS2) # Select the area to be measured with Magic Wand Tool (W) (make sure that the Anti-alias option is switched off). (Note: the selected area shouldn't be white; fill it (Shift+F5) with another color if it is.) # Copy the selected area (Ctrl+C). # Create new image (Ctrl+N). In the dialog window make sure that Preset is switched to "Clipboard", the Color Mode is "RGB Color", and the Background Contents is "White". Remember the WIDTH and HEIGHT values. # Paste (Ctrl+V) the area to be measured into the new document window. # Choose Image > Adjustment > Threshold, and shift the lever into the rightmost position (Threshold level 255). What you see now has to be the area to be measured in black upon white background. # Choose Layer > Flatten image. # Invert the picture (Ctrl+I). # Choose Filter > Blur > Average. Now all the picture has to become solid gray. # Click any pixel of the picture with the Eyedropper Tool (I). Look at the Color window (F6) (switch it to RGB mode if necessary), all the three values (R, G, B) have to be the same. This value is the FACTOR, remember it. # The formula is AREA = WIDTH × HEIGHT × FACTOR / 255. The accuracity is ± WIDTH × HEIGHT / 510, i.e. about ± 0.2% of the rectangle area. The units of the area are the same you used for the width and height. Sounds too difficult, but when you're skillful enough the process doesn't take more than 20 seconds. — Hellerick 15:53, 9 August 2009 (UTC) :Look here for an example: User:Hellerick/How to calculate map area in Photoshop#Example — Hellerick 01:09, 11 August 2009 (UTC) ::And how do you convert the pixels to square meters? LOL, you have to know the scale of course. Let's presume that one kilometer is 8 pixels long on the map. Then the length of one pixel 125 m, and the area of one pixel is 15625 m² (125²). Or, you can compare the measured area of the territory you need, with other territory, whose area is mentioned in some reference book. — Hellerick 15:20, 11 August 2009 (UTC)